Prophet of Mercy
'''High Prophet of Mercy '''is one of the main antagonists of ''Halo 2. ''He is one of the three Prophet Hierarchs who led the Covenant Empire along with Truth and Regret. He is the eldest of the three as well as orginally being a Philologist and a Councilor. History Background Halo 2 After the Destruction of Alpha Halo, the Commanding Sangheili who was responsible for the loss of the ring, was brought before Mercy, Truth, Regret and the High Council to be trialed for his failure. Upon confirming there was only a single ship fleeing Reach and it's glassing, Mercy angrily questioned why it wasn't destroyed like the rest of the Human ships. As the council created an uproar, Mercy attempted to calm down the council. Mercy would come to witness Truth declare Thel Vadam a Heretic as he was escorted away by Tartarus and his Brutes. Later, an obviously displeased Tartarus was ordered to bring Thel in front of Truth and Mercy. Initially Tartarus had thought the disgraced Sangheili was to be executed, however Truth and Mercy had other plans. As an effort to help Thel with his lost honor, the two allow Thel to take on the armor of the Arbiter, particularly to quell Sesa Refumee's Heretics. He mentions some Covenant history, citing the Unggoy Rebellion and the Taming of the Lekgolo as cases where an Arbiter was appointed to resolve the conflict, stating that the Arbiter position was of huge importance to the Covenant itself. Responding to Thel's mentioning of the Councilors wanting him dead; Mercy mentions the tasks that were to be undertaken by the Arbiter were suicidal, and he would die like all others have before him. While Regret's attack on Earth have failed and being chased by the UNSC to Installation 05, the Prophet had sent a message to Truth apologizing for his brash actions. Truth proceeded to reprimand Regret, claiming it was thanks to Mercy that he did not publically condemn Regret for his foolish actions. After the death of Regret by John-117's hands, Mercy alongside Truth had given the Arbiter who had returned successfully from his last mission, a new assignment. Mercy stated that while feeling satisfied with the continued killing of Humans, they had felt sorrow after the destruction with one of the rings. He would reveal that the Prophets had questioned the captured 343 Guilty Spark about the Halo's; and became aware of the Activation Index required to activate them. With this information Truth and Mercy assigned the Arbiter to a new mission; obtaining the Index at any cost. Tartarus was also ordered to assist in the Index's capture; however he was secretly ordered to eliminate Thel, and acquire the Index for himself. Following the beginning of the Great Schism, Mercy seemed to be more of an advisor or supporter of Truth than an equal, and still supported Truth's actions, even as it seemed that Truth was unraveling the very foundations of the Covenant. This indicates that Mercy was fully involved in Truth's machinations from the beginning, something that even Regret failed to completely achieve. As he watched Truth deliever a speech upon the successful acquisition of the Index, John-117 was teleported by the Gravemind directly into the Council Chambers. Upon noticing John, Truth, Mercy and a handful of Brute Honor Guards fled. Later, as the two High Prophets were about to depart for Earth with the Forerunner Dreadnaught to begin the Great Journey, a swarm of Flood Infection Forms attacked them and the Honor Guard Brutes. A single Infection Form managed to evade the guards, latch onto Mercy's neck and began devouring his windpipe. Tartarus attempted to save him, though Truth intervened and let Mercy die in order to become the sole leader of the Covenant, saying "The Great Journey waits for no one, brother. Not even you". Before his death, he was found by John-117, who questioned where Truth was going. He answered, "Earth, to finish what was started. And this time, none of you will be left behind". John then violently tore the Infection Form from Mercy's neck, killing him instantly but saving him from being infected by the Flood. However, Mercy was mentioned by the Gravemind to be apart of him. Personality Quotes Category:Halo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Leaders Category:Aliens Category:Hegemony Category:Warmongers Category:Males Category:Monarchs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Dictators Category:Rulers Category:Priests Category:God Wannabes Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Hypocrites Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional Characters Category:Misanthropes Category:Intelligent Characters